11 de Marzo
by Scryble02
Summary: Homenaje al accidente del 11 de Marzo...Una historia de amor que ocurrió sin mucho dialogo... [Ness x Lucas] One-shot (?


_**( 29 de febrero…)**_

**-No te irás caminando?**

**-Deje eso hace días…y…yo ahora me voy en Metro…-** Me sonroje.

**-Enserio?...Pensé que lo odiabas…que te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

**-N…no es la gran cosa.** –Reí nervioso- **bueno adiós Chicos! **–Me despedí moviendo mi mano lado a lado y me dirigí a la estación.-

No es la gran cosa?...Claro que lo es!...Lose… antes odiaba el metro, odiaba estar rodeado de gente, odiaba no tener asiento, odiaba estar de pie! …ahora estar en el metro es la mejor parte de todas las mañanas y tardes!

Por fin llegue…no había tanta gente como esperaba, pero si estaba el…No conozco su apellido…No conozco su personalidad "pero apuesto que es hermosa como el"…No conozco su escuela…No lo conozco a él.

Solo sé que va en el metro Num.11 y puede que su nombre…

**(Mini FlashBack….27 de Febrero…) **

Cuando lo vi supe definitivamente que era amor a primera vista…Llegaba tarde a mi tren que era el Num.10…

**-Diablos!** – agarre mi gorra y pase mi mano por mi cabello, estaba desesperado…llegaría tarde a mi casa…voltee a los lados…el próximo Tren estaba por llegar, si no me equivoco era el #11…

**-Mierda!** –Grite a un desesperado…olvide que estaba en un lugar público, Todos los presentes me miraban "por suerte no eran muchos"…

Escuche una risita…mi mirada se fijo en el…un chico rubio con hermosos ojos azules difíciles de creer…dejaban a los de Popo muy atrás!

Estaba a unos metros de mi…Le sonreí inconscientemente….su sonrisa era hermosa, y me la dirigía a mí!...

En siguiente tren llego…sus ojos se desviaron y se dirigió a la entrada del tren, No…No…No te vayas…Entro…

**-Me arrepentiré luego…-**Dije antes de ponerme la gorra y correr hacia la entrada del Metro…

Lo busco con la mirada…está lejos, a unos 6 asientos de mi…Me sonríe tímidamente, ah de pensar que voy a la misma dirección que el…Todo el camino estuvimos así, enviándonos miradas…sonrisas, una que otra tímida…Valió la pena, no creo que me arrepienta luego…

El metro se detuvo…nuestro momento acabo…me dio una última sonrisa y se fue…

Donde rayos estaba?...se anocheció tan rápido, solo espero que mi familia no se preocupe…

_**(Fin de FlashBack….Actualmente 10 de Marzo) **_

Así pasan los días de lunes a viernes…no me importa llegar tarde a casa…entraba apropósito a un tren que me llevaba a un lugar lejos de mi hogar…cada mañana, cada tarde elijo este tren…solo por el

Eh llegado tarde a la escuela?...Si

Eh llegado tarde a casa?...Si!

Pero al final vale la pena…

Supongo que tenemos una conexión lejana…es amor correspondido?...

Enfrente tu y yo, Va y vuelve el silencio…

Si fuera más guapo y un poco más listo,

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres…

_**(11 de Marzo….!)**_

**-Últimamente ha habido muchos ataques terroristas no?** –Dijo TL caminando a mi lado junto a Popo…

**-Si…Escuche que han cerrado varias rutas de Metro por las zonas peligrosas…-** Esta vez hablo Popo.

**-Oye Ness, tú no te vas en metro?-** Me pregunto el rubio.

**-Uh?...Oh! si, si me voy en metro.** –Sonreí sin preocupación.

**-No estás asustado?** –Pregunto Popo sorprendido.

**-Eh?...de qué?-** "definitivamente no los iba escuchando hablar…"

**-No estabas escuchando! Sabes que es peligro…**

**-Oh diablos se me hace tarde!-** " el metro #11 no tardara en llegar!" Me despedí rápidamente ignorando los gritos de mis compañeros….parecían preocupados.

**-Llegue a tiempo!** –Sonreí para mí…Es mi imaginación u hoy iban menos personas en Metro?...No tarde en sentarme…el chico rubio estaba parado, mientras yo lo miraba de pies a cabeza…

Era hermoso…

Me percate de que el chico se dirigía no muy lejos de mi asiento…

Se sentó enfrente de mi…No se imagina que llevo por el mi Ropa mas Cool…

Suelta un bostezo al cristal…mis pupilas se inundan, desde cualquier Angulo el sigue siendo lindo…

De pronto me miras…nuestras miradas chocan y sueltas un suspiro, yo cierro los ojos mientras tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me siento pequeño y empiezo a temblar…

Y entonces ocurre, mis labios despiertan, trato de pronunciar tu nombre, un mal momento para tartamudear no?

**-L…Lu…cas….-**Murmure…Supongo que piensas que soy un chico algo tonto…quiero que me trague la tierra.

El tiempo se para, te acercas con una hermosa sonrisa y me dices al oído unas palabras que nunca olvidare…

**-Yo a un no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos…-** Me sonríe

Y ya estamos llegando a su parada…Mi vida ha cambiado, es amor correspondido…Un día especial este 11 de Marzo…Nunca lo olvidare…

Me tomas la mano la cual yo recibo con mucho gusto, incluso apreté mas el agarre…

Llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz…Parecía eterno…Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, la tomo con delicadeza…Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios…definitivamente parecía perfectamente eterno…

**-Te quiero…-**Me dice al separarse de mi…tenia lagrimas en los ojos…no entiendo por qué llora si esto apenas va comenzando….no?

Lo envuelvo en un abrazo no sin antes quitarle las lagrimas de sus mejillas…no me gustaba verlo triste…

Di un suspiro de felicidad….Un día especial este 11 de Marzo…

"**Y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón…."**

**-Ultimas noticias….El tren #11 del Metro ah sido atacado por terroristas los cuales pusieron bombas en este, los daños fueron graves, hubo menos de 10 personas heridas y más de 100 que murieron…. Un día Jueves de 11 de marzo…**


End file.
